Thanks For the Memories
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt invites Puck over to his basement for "sexytime". Love ensues. Rated a hard T for implied...actions. Puck/Kurt. Could possibly AU, depending on your preference. Read, review, and thank me later.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This pairing has been on my mind lately. And I have no idea why! It might (just **_**might**_** be due to my Playing With Fire/Phoenix stories. Just maybe.) You have to admit, it's hot. Don't tell me you haven't thought it, too! This is AU, possibly, or it could be Glee-universe. I mean, think about it; the evidence is all there. Wink, nudge. Review this one; you know you want to.**

**Note 2: Let your mind wander with this one, dears.**

**Note 3: Hard T stuff lies ahead! Caution! Implied sex(y) time! **

"Hey, Kurt, so are we on for our sexytime tonight?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course we are. My basement. Eight o'clock."

The other boy smiled, too. "I've, uh, I've been looking forward to it."

Kurt leaned in close. "I'm so hot for you right now."

"Dude, me too. But we can't do anything right here, right now. School, you know."

Kurt pouted.

"You're damn cute when you pout."

Kurt blushed. "I'll see you tonight," he winked and strutted away.

The other boy shook his head and sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, with Kurt Hummel. Did that make him gay? No, he decided, it just made him curious. Bi-curious. Or perhaps he was just "Kurtsexual".

Hell, everyone was Kurtsexual.

But especially Noah Puckerman.

Kurt flung the door open promptly at eight, striking what he hoped was an alluring, sexy pose.

Puck laughed. "Is that supposed to be sexy or something?"

Kurt frowned. "That wasn't sexy?"

"You look like a Charmin bear attempting a striptease."

Kurt cracked up laughing. "Come on in. Dad's over at Finn's place, watching some sort of event that involves chasing a ball down a field of some kind."

Puck looked around. "So we're alone?"

Kurt nodded. "Totally alone. Just you and me."

Puck grinned. "Sweet." He stepped across the threshold, and Kurt closed the door behind him, locking it securely. Puck looked around their home. "So this is where Kurt Hummel lives," he commented.

"Mm-hmm. Don't worry; my room is more 'me'."

"Is your room in the basement?"

"Yep," Kurt nodded. "All to myself."

Puck grinned wickedly. "Sweeeeet."

Kurt grabbed his hand and led him into the basement. He'd taken care to hide his embarrassing pictures of his beloved gay icons, and he'd lit candles, scattering them around the room for ambience.

"'s nice down here," Puck commented.

"It's not much, but it's home," Kurt said cheerfully.

Puck sat on Kurt's couch. "Man, this thing is comfy. I could live down here, totally."

Kurt giggled, joining Puck on the couch. "So…"

Puck twisted his body towards Kurt. "You sure you wanna do this, buddy?"

Kurt nodded. "Completely sure. I think you're hot, Puckerman."

Puck felt himself flushing. "You're not bad yourself, Hummel."

Kurt turned bright red. Puck cupped Kurt's chin in his hands gently, and Kurt emitted a squeak. "Close your eyes and relax," Puck whispered. "Just trust me."

Kurt felt the small butterflies that had been in his stomach all day turn into giant butterflies. He closed his eyes quickly, skin tingling where Puck was touching it. He tried to relax, but those damn butterflies weren't leaving him alone. Before he knew it, he was feeling Puck's lips upon his own.

It was Kurt's first kiss.

Kurt was unsure at first, but as the kiss continued, he grew to like it. He drew in a sharp breath and put his hand to Puck's face. He moved his lips to match Puck's, trying to keep up with the experienced older boy. After a few more moments, Puck pulled away slowly.

"Damn," Puck whispered. Kurt blushed. "Was I that bad?" He asked anxiously.

"You…you were _great_, Kurt," Puck whispered in awe.

Kurt looked down at his hands. "That was my first kiss," he admitted quietly.

Puck's eyes widened. "Seriously, dude? I was your first?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"There's no way that could've been your first, Kurt. That was _good_."

Kurt felt his face go on fire. "Um, I…I wasn't _that_ good," he stammered.

"Bull, Kurt, you have a natural talent for kissing."

Kurt smiled and licked his lips. "Like this?" He whispered, going in for another one. He hadn't even reached Puck's lips when Puck grabbed his head and brought Kurt's lips crashing down upon his own. "Mmmfggh," Kurt moaned. He relaxed instantly, feeling much more comfortable and confident now. He felt Puck's tongue poke at his lips, and opened his mouth a little, inviting the French kiss in. Puck's tongue searched Kurt's mouth almost desperately, as if looking for meaning. Kurt felt a sudden surge of boldness, and slipped his own tongue in Puck's mouth, causing Puck to let out a soft, low moan. They continued to desperately French kiss for several more moments before breaking away, both breathless.

"D…d…damn, Hummel," Puck panted.

Kurt couldn't even talk; he was waiting for his heart to stop hammering so hard in his chest. _That was amazing_, he thought.

"I never knew kissing could be so fun," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, it can get more fun than that," Puck said. "We've only just begun." He pulled off his tank top in one swift motion. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Puck's toned chest and abdominals.

"God, you're hawt," he whispered reverently.

Puck kissed his guns. "I know," he said with every ounce of Narcissism.

"Sh…should I take my shirt off, now, too?" Kurt asked softly.

"Only if you want to Kurt. I'm not pressuring you to do anything you're not ready for."

Without a second thought, Kurt's shirt was off and somewhere on the floor.

It was Puck's turn for his eyes to widen. "You work out?"

Kurt turned red. "Um, a little. You know, in case I decide to break into the modeling industry."

"I'm impressed," Puck said, running a finger over Kurt's chest. Kurt shivered.

"Lay back," Puck motioned for Kurt to do so.

Kurt lay back on the couch, feeling the soft, velvety material under his bare back. He shuddered. Puck lay above him gently, as to not squash the pale soprano.

"C...can I feel your arms?" Kurt asked, staring at them.

"Of course," Puck said, flexing them a little. Kurt ran his hands over them, squeezing the large, toned muscles.

"I have a strict workout regimen," Puck started. "And I eat a ton of-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt muttered, dragging Puck down to kiss him hungrily. Puck didn't complain about being interrupted; he went straight into the kiss head-on. Kurt moaned, holding onto Puck for dear life. Puck steadied himself, one arm on either side of Kurt. He was _enjoying_ kissing another boy, _really_ enjoying it. He broke the kiss a few minutes later, kissing from Kurt's lips down to his chest. He laid spicy kisses across Kurt's chest and down his stomach, to across his abs and back again. Kurt shivered. Kissing felt _awesome_, he thought, _really_ awesome, _totally_ awesome. Ten minutes later, Puck and Kurt were in their underwear.

"Am I going too fast?" Puck asked Kurt carefully.

"Not at all," Kurt breathed.

"Just checking, you know," Puck said, stroking Kurt's hair. He swept his hand down from Kurt's hair to his groin. Kurt gasped. His crush was _down there_! Puck squeezed gently, feeling Kurt spring to life. "Have you ever seen another dude naked?"

Kurt blushed. "N-n-n…no," he stuttered.

"Do you want to?"

Kurt looked at the bulge in Puck's boxers. "Y-y-y…yes," he stammered, eyes huge. Puck dropped his boxers. Kurt couldn't help but to stare. "Big boy," he gasped.

Puck laughed. "Yes, the ladies like it, too."

_Thirty minutes later…_

Puck lay on top of Kurt, sweaty and panting. "Damn, Hummel."

Kurt couldn't even breathe, couldn't even think. _Sex is almost as fun as kissing! _He thought excitedly.

"Did you enjoy our sexytime?" He asked, hoping and praying for a positive response.

"Hell yes," Puck moaned, kissing Kurt hurriedly.

"What time is it?" Kurt groaned. "Shit, it's ten! Puck, you gotta go! Dad'll be home any minute!"

"Aw man," Puck groaned.

"We can do this again tomorrow night," Kurt looked down, blushing. "If you want to."

"Oh, I want to," Puck said, pulling on his pants.

"Me, too," Kurt said, blushing harder.

"You're cute when you blush, Hummel."

Kurt giggled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, little dude."

"One more kiss?" Kurt begged.

"Duh," Puck said, kissing Kurt. Kurt sighed happily when it ended.

"Thanks for the memories," Puck said with a wave as he left up the stairs. Kurt flopped back happily on the bed.

"Oh. My. God," he sighed.


End file.
